Einzelgänger
thumb|[[Kuu Dere, eine Einzelgängerin|250x250px]] Einzelgänger ist eine Persönlichkeit im Yandere Simulator. Mordzeuge werden Wenn NPCs mit der Einzelgänger Persönlichkeit miterleben wie Yandere-chan einen Mord begeht, erkennen, dass sie einen begangen hat oder finden sie eine erstochene Leiche, werden sie für etwa 5 Sekunden geschockt sein, außer Yandere-chan trägt das Süßes Bärchen-Höschen, dann sind sie 7 Sekunden lang geschockt. Yandere-chan kann diese Zeit nutzen, um sie zu töten bevor sie weglaufen. Nachdem sie ihren Schock überwunden haben, werden sie aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei rufen sobald sie das Schulgelände verlassen haben. Momentan sind alle Einzelgänger unfähig sich selbst zu verteidigen. Außer es sind drei andere NPCs anwesend, dann wird dich die Gruppe unabhängig von ihren Persönlichkeiten, abgesehen von Helden und strengen NPCs, überwältigen. Am nächsten Tag werden sie sich weigern mit dem Spieler zu sprechen und drohen, dass sie wissen das Yandere-chan jemanden getötet hat und sicher stellen werden dass Alle darüber Bescheid wissen. Jeder Tag den sie am Leben bleiben wird Yandere-chans Beliebtheit um 10 Punkte pro Tag schädigen. Zeuge werden Finden NPCs mit der Einzelgänger Persönlichkeit eine Leiche, die nicht eindeutig ermordet wurde, beispielsweise jemanden der vergiftet oder ertränkt wurde, werden sie sich wie Streber verhalten und nicht aus der Schule fliehen, sondern einen Lehrer alarmieren. Wurde bereits ein Lehrer alarmiert, verstecken sich die Einzelgänger in ihren Klassenräumen. Foto machen Wenn du einen Einzelgänger fotografieren möchtest, wird er sein Gesicht verstecken. Einzelgänger haben die gleiche Animation wie Zurückhaltende NPCs. PippiFoto.png|Pose der Mädchen RyutoFoto.png|Pose der Jungen Übersicht aller Einzelgänger Kuunew.png|Kuu Dere|link=Kuu Dere KyujiKonagawa.png|Kyuji Konagawa|link=Kyuji Konagawa Student 36.png|Gema Taku|link=Gema Taku Student 41.png|Geiju Tsuka|link=Geiju Tsuka Student 1.png|Senpai|link=Senpai Zitate "Oh my god! This can't be happening!" "Oh mein Gott! Das kann nicht passieren!" - Ein Einzelgänger der Zeuge eines Mordes wird - "Get away from me!" "Bleib weg von mir!" - Ein Einzelgänger, der aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht, nach einem Mord - "Oh my God! Is that a dead body?!" "Oh mein Gott! Ist das eine Leiche?!"' - Ein Einzelgänger, der eine Leiche findet - "I've got to find a place to hide!" "Ich muss ein Versteck finden!" - Ein Einzelgänger, der eine Leiche ohne äußere Wunden findet, wenn bereits ein Lehrer alarmiert wird - "Don't talk to me! I know you killed someone. I'll make sure everyone knows what you've done." "Sprich mich nicht an. Ich weiß, dass Du jemanden umgebracht hast. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass alle wissen was Du getan hast." - Wenn Yandere-chan versucht einen Einzelgänger anzusprechen, welcher sie bei einem Mord gesehen hat. - "Don't bother me!/Go away!/Don't talk to me!/Get away from me!/Leave me alone!" ''"Hör auf mich zu belästigen!/Geh weg!/Sprich mich nicht an!/Bleib weg von mir!/Lass mich in Ruhe!" '' - Wenn Yandere-chan weiter versucht, einen Mordzeugen anzusprechen. - Trivia *Einzelgänger wurden am 28. Februar 2015, unter dem Namen Zurückhaltend eingeführt und am 1. Dezember 2015 zu Einzelgänger umbenannt. *Ist das Schultor geschlossen, werden Einzelgänger durch ein kleines Tor an der linken Seite des Schultors fliehen. *Seit dem Build vom 1. April 2016 verhält sicher jeder Schüler, der eine Leiche entdeckt bevor er seine Schule gewechselt hat, wie ein Einzelgänger. Galerie Kuudere_Persona.png|Alte Animation Kuudereflieht.png|Einzelgänger flieht, während das Schultor geschlossen ist. id:Penyendiri en:Loner es:Solitario pl:Samotnik ru:Одиночка zh-tw:孤僻 fr:Solitaire Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Persönlichkeiten